The speed of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors are closely related to the drive currents of the MOS transistors, which are further closely related to the mobility of charges in the channels of the MOS transistors. For example, NMOS transistors have high drive currents when the electron mobility in their channel regions is high, while PMOS transistors have high drive currents when the hole mobility in their channel regions is high. Germanium, silicon germanium, and compound semiconductor materials (referred to as III-V compound semiconductors hereinafter) comprising group III and group V elements are thus good candidates for forming their high electron mobility and/or hole mobility.
Germanium, silicon germanium, and III-V compound semiconductor regions are also promising materials for forming the channel regions of Fin Field-Effect transistors (FinFETs). Methods and structures for further improving the drive currents on the FinFETs are currently being studied.